Right 2 Life
by Subaku No Kenric
Summary: There are some things in life that you might take for granted, family, friends, memorys... but there is nothing in this world thats a right, everything is a privlage. Me and My buds survival in L4D, may contain explicid content XP REVIEW DAMNIT!
1. KPOV Ch 1

Hey, my name is Kenric O'neal, lemme tell you a little about myself, I'm 6"1, 285 lbs of tank, I'm a pretty good swordsman and a decent freerunner on occasions when the urge sparks. This is a fictional (durr) story on how I think and my friends would fair in a L4D apocalypse, so let's get the ball rolling XD

Its cold... but such is a casual morning in Oregon. I wake up to find myself staring at my almost oatmeal textured white ceiling and my alarm going off. Boring, bland, all around an average first few minutes of being awake for me. I hop out of bed and grab my usual oversized shirt and head into the kitchen to start coffee, grab a towel and hit the shower. Once I get out though, its then I hear my cell ringing, now this early I would usually just ignore it but it was my bro (best friend) Ricky. Now he is a character, rounding out at about 5'10, 180 sum pounds, and an overall lazy person for his athletic build. I answer it knowing that there is NO way he would be up and calling me at this time for anything short of a nuclear holocaust.

"DUDE, you still alive over there? :O "

"Of course why wouldn't I be? :D "

"I heard it first over msn about people getting this green flu or some shit and now their running around killing people! XO "

"...what? -_-"

" Dude I'm completely serious! XO "

"Hard to believe, but even if all this shit is true what do you expect us to be able to do about it -.-?

" I don't know but there's safety in numbers so let's meet up at my house. :|"

" In this case wouldn't it be safer if we met up in the middle? :D"

" No your just lazy, fine we'll meet up at the max station. -_-"

" Cool, later."

" Later."

He really sounded calm for a bio apocalypse, but he was always in a neutral mood. So I grab my backpack, my boka-to (wooden sword),and my ninja-to (Japanese sword) concealed in my backpack just in case there was truth to his words. Once I left my house I knew things aren't right, the sky was abnormally grey and bleak. I feel like I'm the only one left on the face of the earth yet there's a myriad of unsettling groans that tell me otherwise. I quickly take out my mp3 player to get some music on to block out the groans and try to make like there isn't anything wrong, "die motherfucker die by disturbed.... great." I walk down the sidewalk to the ominous music playing, I hit the pause button to change the song only to hear a loud RAAAHHHHGGG! Coming from my left, a scrawny dude just jumped me! Easily tossed off ( which i don't know why big characters like coach can't just toss of hunters) I take out my Boka-to and with a grin on my face bat him out of the air as he pounces again as the next song starts, "Headstrong.... that'll work." I say as I more warily stroll down the street with my Boka-to in my hand, I prefer using it to my Ninja-to, better weight and legal in public.

I come to rock creek with my sword in hand an am greeted by a hillbilly with a HUGE arm coming at me, I quickly asses my surroundings, Trashcan to my left, Railing to my right, and behind me is a hill. "... I can work with this." I say with another devilish grin on my face. As he approaches I brace myself in a low stance with one hand gripping the railing. As he makes impact I take strong hold of the railing and lift myself over using the momentum of the ... Charger... I'll call him a charger for now until I figure out the technical term for them. As I jump back over the railing as planned the big guy is charging back up the hill. I immediately take hold of the trashcan and with my full force I use it like a baseball bat and slam him in the face with it as he gets up the hill. His face now resembling hamburger meat I turn my attention back to getting to the max station. As the song changes so does my adrenalin... fading... fast... and ribs cracked " Jay-z linkinpark 99 problems" wow I feel like shit I drag myself over the overpass... silent... it's weird how there's no cars on the roads. I feel like I could use a bit to eat to take my mind of the ribs. I look over to tanasbourne and the golden arches are like a sign from god himself as I hastily walk over to Mc Donald's, but to my demise no one is here... why did I expect zombies to come to work? Either way, I hope over the counter and make myself a 7 layer big mac and some semi-warm sprite. I leave to find a HUGE mob of zombies... well that's not quite right... they don't look undead... they look more like they are infected... yea... that'll do for now. They scream and charge me as I put my Boka-to in my backpack and grab my Ninja-to, the song turns to

I am alone – God smack. They all clumsily rush me as I crouch and drag my blade across their legs and torsos I reach the other side with minimal injury but my ribs still hurt from that charger. I flick my wrist in the coolest fashion I can to get the blood off of the edge of my sword as I pivot to face the rest of them. I hack and slash my way through the infected until the last one falls to my sword. By this time there claws and teeth have done quite a bit to me as I limp over to the target to get some gauss from there pharmacy... Crying.. I hear crying echoing through the store. I get my supplies and take some extra medical supplies for later in my bag along with a note saying

"big ones are tank, big arms are chargers, ugly chicks are spitters, hunchbacks are jockeys, hoodies are hunters, fatties are boomers and young girls are witches. There is going to be an evac at Virginia Garcia for all immunes." and that's about it... well it looks like it's more than just me fighting in this hell... as I stalk through the store and grab all food that hasn't gone bad...mostly candy... and chips. As I get to the back of the store I find were the echoes must be coming from. It's the employee lounge, as I peek my head through I see a girl crying on the floor and a ... hunter I think they were called as he screams I kick in the door and grab my Ninja-to and take a leap into a defensive stance between him and the girl. He yells as he pounces but I saw it coming and used my off hand to land a stunning left hook into his jaw, sending him flying, unlike the others this one was more dexterous and used the momentum of my punch to launch off of the far wall into a spear tackle that I could only bring up the blunt end of my blade to defend myself. As he tackled me to the ground I use my feet to spring board him off of me...he lands on his back as we both regain composure he lunges at me once again and I swing my blade up from a crouching stance and decapitate him... Turning to the girl i say " Are you alright, its ok I'm not an infected. I'm here to...." I cut my sentence of as I notice her eyes glowing a blood red. I retreat to the far part of the room as she looks like she's about to maim me with the claws I just noticed. "... note to self... that's a witch..." my back hits the wall as my inner conscience gets the best of me and switching weapons to my Boka-to, I knew I woundn't be able to fight properly using deadly force on a girl who looked about 16 with tears streaming down her face. " well I'm pretty much screwed, might as well go down happy." I say as I reach in my backpack and pull out a Hershey's dark chocolate bar and take a bite. And I notice that the witch has calmed down and is now looking at the chocolate bar like a dog and a strip of bacon. "No friggen way..." I say as I break off a piece and offer it to here as she leans in and takes it out of my hand with her mouth licking my fingers to get every drop of melted chocolate... not exactly the reaction I expected but I guess due to her claws the cant really grab it with her hands... but still... that was... Interesting, I'll leave it as interesting for now. I take another bar of chocolate out and toss it out the door. She runs out to get it and I figure she'll probably go eat more chocolate and not wander back this way. So I take this time to get some rest and let the pills do their job.


	2. RPOV Ch 1

Yo, my names Fredrick, most friends know me as Ricky, I'm about 5'10 and around 180lbs, I'm fairly athletic and my body is fine. I'm kind of a skater, usually look it or kind of emo, I'm pretty fair with a dagger, or anything peculiarly blunt.

Well, for me, getting up early isn't much of a big deal, I used to get around 2 – 4 hours of sleep per night and be fine, maybe just a bit tired. It had been raining last night, and of course the first thing I do is get my ass in the shower to wake myself up, not long after I get on my computer and get on MSN, typical me, I like talking. I grab a black t~shirt and my ripped up jeans, and one of the first things I get from MSN was a message from a friend saying that they've been hearing strange noises and been seeing people with odd skin colors, and that some people have been getting killed. Grab myself some tea as I've been drinking lately and notice my friend is still online, of course I'm going to ask.

"Yo, what is up with what you've been seeing and hearing?..." No answer. "Hello? You're still online, you doing something? Has something happened?..." Still no answer, so I decided I should call up my bud Kenric.

"DUDE, you still alive over there? O.O"

"Of course why wouldn't I be? :D "

"I heard it first over msn about people getting this green flu or some shit and now their running around killing people! XO "

"...what? -_-"

"Dude I'm completely serious! XO "

"Hard to believe, but even if all this shit is true what do you expect us to be able to do about it -.-?

"I don't know but there's safety in numbers so let's meet up at my house. :|"

"In this case wouldn't it be safer if we met up in the middle? :D"

"No your just lazy, fine we'll meet up at the max station. -_-"

"Cool, later."

"Later."

Of course he sounded like he didn't believe me, a little startled, but the freaking world was about to be taken over by the infected… that works, why not? They've been infected with a virus; I'm keeping that name for them. . I grab my hunting knife and my aluminum bat, and because I didn't feel like I should take the bus I go and grab my long board. Realizing just after I leave my house I forgot to ask Kenric if he could grab me a more effective weapon, riding my long board I hear a groan. Yeah, definitely a groan, phones ringing… no answer, starting to hear it a little more often, getting louder… wait… its getting louder while I ride my long board? What the hell is following me? I look behind myself only seen enough to notice that I was being jumped by some jackass, and oh my god he was fast. My bat instinctively gets swung toward him with just one arm, my board gets broken in half and I just lost my phone in the bushes. Great, just fucking great, I clip the hunting knife to my pocket and wield the bat with both hands and knock his head clean off and then spit on him.

"Freaking jackass, you just destroyed my main mode of transportation." I get on my hands and knees and put down the bat and start searching for my phone, to my surprise, I'm getting a call, made it a lot easier to find though, not complaining.

"Sarah? What the hell are you doing calling me at 8am?"

"… Come pick me up. ."

"Umm, I'm already going somewhere, why do you need me to pick you up?"

"… Come get me or I'll rip your freaking head off later. ."

"Ehh, can zombies hold grudges? ."

"Yes, and I'm going to stay a zombie until I kill you myself."

"Ugh, fine, I'm on my way, do you have something you can use to defend yourself in the mean time?"

"Yeah."

"What do you have?"

"I've got knifes, a bat, and a hockey stick."

"That'll do, I'll be there in like, 15 minutes, we're meeting up with a friend in just a bit, we're going to be a bit late now though.

"I don't care, I'm not being left alone here." .

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be there soon, my long boards been broken so once again, it'll be about 15 minutes."

"Okay, I'll try holding out for now." As I hear a large cracking and something fall and some groaning and the phone gets dropped, she screams and I hear a sound like a wood hitting something hard.

So I decide I'll try making the trip take less time and I start booking it, at this rate it should only take like 5 minutes, yeah, that's what I thought. Until some huge guy walks in front of me, oh god I'm screwed, I've got to get around him so how, well here we go. I run like hell, this time more like, sprinting, I go straight for one of the columns on the apartments and run up two steps then grab onto the railing of the second floor. I pull up with one arm as the big guy notices me and starts running towards me, he must weigh a freaking ton, he's shaking the building! I pulled myself up and get on top of the railing and pull the gutters off of the building… oh crap, I get yanked down by my leg and hit my head on the wooden railing and I think I passed out… No, that can't be it, next think I knew… I was about 4 minutes from there with a shotgun that was so useless… the barrel was still smoking though, but the barrel was practically bent completely into a V shape. I look around, my bats about 30 feet to the left, and my knife… my knife? Oh holy crap, it's IN my left arm, I pull it out, thinking of how numb my body feels, I pulled it out and didn't even feel it come out of my arm. Oh well, I grab my bat weakly and find that big guy just around the corner of the building while I get the bat, drop the shotgun, it's got no use anymore, I go about another 2 minutes and find Sarah, of course she looks at me like I should be dead from how I look. Yet she still jumps on me for a hug, I screamed in pain as I fall on my back.

"Oh my god oh my god I'm sorry!!!" She screams as I try to get back up, I really did take a beating, I turn around.

"Come on, we've got about an hour's worth of walking."

"You need to rest! Oh my god… your arm!"

"Fine, let's go back to your house for a minute, I need any kind of cloth that I could put around this hole in my arm." We start walking back to her house which was only about another minute away, she runs into her room and grabs a shirt and comes back out. "Do you care about this shirt? Cause I'm going to be ripping it apart so we can use it as bandages."

"No no, you can go ahead, I think you should eat something, and get some water in you." I rip the shirt into about 10 strips of cloth for bandages and one goes around my arm. She comes back with a PB&J sandwich, of course I'm going to eat it, I don't remember anything for like, 6 minutes but It felt like an eternity. She comes back with a backpack full of water bottles, yeah yeah, water is needed to be fine, I pretty much chug an 8oz in a couple seconds and she looks at me with that surprised face again. I get back up and start heading towards the door and put the cloth into the backpack just in case, she tries to get me to take asprin.

"Are you trying to make me bleed out? Asprin is a blood thinner I'd just bleed more right now."

"Oh.. um, I'm sorry? I didn't think about that."

We head out the door and start walking, I notice a single bus being driven, and some muscly guy was holding onto the bus drivers head, I almost wanna say he was humping the guy's head. . I start taking her down the back roads, its slower, but it's a lot more secluded and harder to be spotted.


	3. KPOV Ch 2

...oww...oww...oww, my face hurts... and I feel warm. I think to myself as I open my eyes and attempt to get on my feet. I throw my legs over the edge of the couch only to find that I'm not the only one on the couch. I look down in shock as I see the witch from yesterday curled up to me like a cat... now that I actually have a chance to look at her up close, she's really cute now that she's not trying to kill me, her pail silver hair carelessly hanging in her face, her skin pail and fair. I thought back to yesterday with the chocolate... that was in one word... hot, very hot. But the way that the note put her as one of the more dangerous infected I took their word and slowly lifted her head of my gut and gently placed her on the couch. I wish I had more sense that to stare curiously at her loose fitting top, as I tilt my head I slowly start lifting her shirt. Slowly her breasts come into full view of my hungry eyes... perfect c cups, round, smooth, and firm. It was at this time I was to busy to notice that she had woken up and I only had time to duck out of the way as a claw came my way. As I jumped back I saw the glowing red eyes and a slight tinge of red to her face. I started to back up as she got up and started walking towards me " h..h..hey, I'm sorry, Curiosity just got the best of me... what am I saying, you can understand me...and even if you did there's no way you would ever just let it go." I state reaching for my boka-to... ok not there... my ninja-to? gone to -_- I think as I see my weaponry at the other side of the room. "well I'm screwed." I say aloud putting my arms in front of my face and chest hoping my upper body would be unharmed ... waiting... waiting... as she comes closer to me I feel her presence so close to mine, she's right in front of me... but not tearing me to shreds? I slowly look down to her crying face. "why... why are your crying." I stammer as she looks up at me with red eyes

not angry... not hate filled... just... sad. I take a chance and wrap my arms around her slender frame and held her close to. This is one thing I was really good at, no matter what the situation I was the shoulder to cry on, the person you could always be there by your side when you feel like your all alone in the world. New boldness entered my being as I took hold of her chin and gently kissed her lips as I took my free hand I wiped the tears from her face " Please don't cry, your so much cuter when you smile." I say with a slight grin on my face... well that's about all I can take of this room as I head to the door, I look back with my hand out offering a chance to come with me, she looks at my hand longingly as her clawed hand cautiously takes mine.

Finally out of that damn room I take my new companion... I think I'll call her lilly.. next door to sports authority. "well first we need to get you some actual clothing!" I say pointing at her lack of clothing as a blush comes over her face. The doors of the sports shop are shut tight but that isn't gonna stop me as I use my ninja-to to pry the doors open. As I lead her through the isles I find her a pair of baggy camo cargo pants and a white t-shirt. I inspect her up and down making her blush again " Wow... looks good on you." I say as I take her hand and lead her over to the weaponry, I pick out a Savage 270 Winchester hunting rifle with a Scope. Very my style, I hop over the counter and grab 10 boxes of ammunition. At the sight of the riffle, lilly ducked and cowered in fear. I sashed it around my back and took her by her hand "Everything's gonna be ok, I'm not going to hurt you... I'll never let anyone hurt you." I say as I hold her in my arms, lulling her into a sense of calmness. Our intimate moment is interrupted by my phone going off again.

"Hey Kenric."

"Yo bro?"

"I'm callin to tell you I'm gonna be late, like, an hour or two, maybe 3." .

"You okay dude?"

"I ran into a few things that are slowing me down, picked up a friend that said they needed my help."

"Well don't worry about it I also picked up a.... you can call her a friend and imma be a little late as well."

"I'll see you when I get there, I'm a bit beat up so don't be too alarmed."

"Yea I think YOUR gonna be more alarmed than I am. XD"

"Whatevs, I'm in a rite aid near my house and I seriously need to lie down"

In the background. "Oh Freddy… did you grab the bandages?"

"Yes, yes I did, well I'll see you when I see you man."

"Later bro, don't go dying on me!"

"I'll try not to, my next stop is aloha surplus, anything you want?"

"Shotgun!... if they have em, oh and a bulletproof vest... never know what you're gonna run into out there! I'm goin back to get better equipped for my situation."

"Goin back where?"

"My house of course, and Imma stop by sports authority for a few hunting rifles."

"Need anything from the rite aid? Could pick up pretty much anything for medical."

in the background again "What do you think of axe?"

"Its fine, I don't care, just don't wanna smell like a freaking pig when its 200 degrees"

"Nah man I'm set, want a rifle, probably gonna be newer than anything in aloha surplus"

"Okay, I'm probably gonna try finding something automatic myself, oh and a few handguns just in case!"

"Good luck, don't go get tetanus from that aloha surplus stuff!"

"I could go get some pretty good guns if I go the opposite way…"

"Lol, you go both ways."

"I'm gonna try finding some temporary wheels later to get down there, I'm sure somebody was in a car when this all happened"

"Well I would be on bike but now I've got some luggage XD"

"Well, I'll talk to you later, I'll give you a call once I get to the gun shop."

"Kay, later bro."

*sigh* I guess I should keep going. As Lilly and I leave the building I spot a tank... a target, and he hasn't spotted me yet. I lay flat on the ground and load my Winchester, I don't think lilly got the right idea as she lays down on top of me, her breath heavy on my neck, very distracting. I try to regain my composure as I whisper

"Cover your ears." as she does I line up my sights with his head, calm my breath, steady my movement, make sure my hard on isn't tilting my shot and BOOM! HEADSHOT! the loud shot rang as the bullet found its target and splattered his brains on the ground... I stand up, take a badass stance with my oversized shirt blowing in the wind..." That's crowning a king." I say as he hollow point round casing falls to the ground.


	4. RPOV Ch 2

Okay, well I got to Sarah, somehow took out a tank, and now I need to start going to Kenric who must almost be at the max.

"Well Sarah, I propose we stop off at the 7 11 and grab some food, snacks, and something better as a weapon for you."

"Where in 7 11 would we find a better weapon than my wooden baseball bat?"

"The back room? Some metal pole would be better than that." We head straight to the 7 11 and oddly enough not really seeing anything that wanted to attack us. We got to the 7 11 just fine, she grabbed some sweets and some chips while I grabbed what we needed to stay alive out there. Grabbed some meat, a few starbucks coffees to keep us from nodding off, and I grabbed a couple rather large metal poles from the back and left my aluminum bat. "So are we ready to go now?"

"Shouldn't we pick up a few things at the pharmacy up the street?" I sighed the loudest sigh ever, knowing that was up a major road but knowing she was right, we needed the medical supplies.

"There isn't really a back road to that, and until we get there I think I'm going to need to lay off the fighting a bit." I explained.

"I know I know, I don't expect you to fight on the way there, worst case scenario we run for it." I took a glimpse outside.

"Well it looks like whether or not I should isn't a factor at the moment." I pointed outside as her eyes were drawn to the slow moving bunch of infected.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." She said as she started heading for the door and I grabbed her arm.

"You're not going alone, I wouldn't wanna see anything happen to you."

"Fine but don't put yourself out front, you're already injured." We both went out there with the metal poles as out weapons and started smacking all those infected around. After about 20 of the fuckers we started going back towards my house to get to the pharmacy up hill, and as we started heading back that was I noticed the big guy still lying there. I started to have flashbacks of what had actually happen, it was so wrong though, I couldn't put it together yet…

I remember getting pulled down… then I remember someone shouting but I can't make it out… I remember finding the shotgun… and there was someone else… not much taller than me… blonde hair… but I didn't see him there, and I remember seeing too much blood for him to still be alive.

Very faintly I hear Sarah screaming my name. "FREDDY! FREDDY SNAP OUT OF IT WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING!"

I shake my head realizing what had just happened. "Sorry… just kind of… zoned out there for a minute." We started heading for the pharmacy once again, how long did I zone out? That flashback couldn't have been too long could it have? Why don't I remember everything… and how did I fight in that state… These are all questions I'll have to figure out some other time I guess, I started walking faster and faster without realizing it.

"Hey Freddy, wait up for me, you're walking faster than usual, is something wrong?"

"No no, nothing is wrong, just want to get as far away from that place as possible right now." As I point to where I had killed what I'm just gonna label as a tank, that's what he was, he was huge, and he relied on brute strength.

"Did something happen there? Why don't you want to be around there?"

"All these wounds I got I got from something I guess I took care of there, all I know is the damn things dead and I made it out alive." We arrived just outside of the pharmacy, and to my surprised, they didn't even open up this morning, oh well, I smashed in the glass door with the metal pole.

"I thought we were trying to avoid getting noticed? Wasn't there a quieter way to open the door?"

"Right now I don't care, I'm fading, there is a back room, there's ointment, and we've got food for a little while, right now, I want to rest, heal up a bit, and get these wounds disinfected." Heh, disinfected, just the thought of that word made me grin right now.

"Yeah, I guess, you go wait in the back and I'll go grab some stuff, I know you need some disinfectant, I'll grab some actual cloth band aids, and we both definitely need some deodorant."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll see you in a bit, try to stay near the back, they'll probably dismiss the crash as one of themselves breaking in to look for humans." I walked to the back of the pharmacy and opened the door to the back room. "Sarah… since when do pharmacies have a crying girl with nails that look like they could rip through a 3' titanium wall in the back room?" She ran past me into the back room, and right before she got up to the girl the girl screams and starts trying to claw her, I charge her with my metal pole and smack her so hard I swear I heard her head crack. She wailed and screamed louder and started coming after me, I ran back into the main part of the pharmacy and started trying to avoid her using the shelves as a blockade. I heard some smacks coming from the metal pole I'm hoping Sarah still has in her possession.

"Freddy? I locked her in the bathroom, I think we're fine." Great.. I was gonna use the bathroom. Was the first thing that came to mind, oh well, we're at a small mall pretty much, up the street is anything else we need that we can't find here.

"Let's grab what we need fast, her screaming is going to have gotten a lot of attention." I noticed the first place she went was the deodorant, I didn't smell that bad did I? I sniffed under my armpit, okay maybe I do. . I went for the disinfectant and a few cosmetics so help make the wounds seem like their a bit less than they actually are. Oh yes, I need to tell Kenric I'm going to be late… I take out my phone after grabbing a few things and go to the back room.

"Hey Kenric."

"Yo bro?"

"I'm callin to tell you I'm gonna be late, like, an hour or two, maybe 3." .

"You okay dude?"

"I ran into a few things that are slowing me down, picked up a friend that said they needed my help."

"Well don't worry about it I also picked up a.... you can call her a friend and imma be a little late as well."

"I'll see you when I get there, I'm a bit beat up so don't be too alarmed."

"Yea I think YOUR gonna be more alarmed than I am. XD"

"Whatevs, I'm in a rite aid near my house and I seriously need to lie down"

In the background. "Oh Freddy… did you grab the bandages?"

"Yes, yes I did, well I'll see you when I see you man."

"Later bro, don't go dying on me!"

"I'll try not to, my next stop is aloha surplus, anything you want?"

"Shotgun!... if they have em, oh and a bulletproof vest... never know what you're gonna run into out there! I'm goin back to get better equipped for my situation."

"Goin back where?"

"My house of course, and Imma stop by sports authority for a few hunting rifles."

"Need anything from the rite aid? Could pick up pretty much anything for medical."

in the background again "What do you think of axe?"

"Its fine, I don't care, just don't wanna smell like a freaking pig when its 200 degrees"

"Nah man I'm set, want a rifle, probably gonna be newer than anything in aloha surplus"

"Okay, I'm probably gonna try finding something automatic myself, oh and a few handguns just in case!"

"Good luck, don't go get tetanus from that aloha surplus stuff!"

"I could go get some pretty good guns if I go the opposite way…"

"Lol, you go both ways."

"I'm gonna try finding some temporary wheels later to get down there, I'm sure somebody was in a car when this all happened"

"Well I would be on bike but now I've got some luggage XD"

"Well, I'll talk to you later, I'll give you a call once I get to the gun shop."

"Kay, later bro." At that I hung up and almost passed out before realizing I need to clean out my wounds and properly wrap them.

"Sarah, grab me something to bite on, or else I'm about to scream." She comes back with a small rag and makes sure she pulls it back so I can't scream and I dump most of the bottle of disinfectant into the dagger wound in the arm screaming into the rag in pain.

"Oh god, I don't thi…" I passed out in pain


End file.
